Our savior
by proud lover of yaoi
Summary: What if Goku was a girl. How different would things be. Keeping her name Goku for the sake of not confusing others. fem!GokuxVegeta being redon
1. Son Goku

A young woman; Goku, with black hair that seems to go in every direction and an orange and blue gi sat on a golden cloud that was zooming across the sky. In her arms was a small boy; Gohan, wearing a red hat with a orange ball on top covering his unruly black hair and large innocent onyx eyes that match that of his mothers.

They were flying over an ocean when she brightened up and pointed at a building on a small island, "Look Gohan, it's master Roshi's house!"

Gohan looked at it curiously when Goku randomly stopped Nimbus and jumped off a few feet above the ground. Landing as if it was nothing, she called, "Hey there!"

"We're back," she greeted as two people; Bulma and Krillen, came running out yelling Goku.

"But who's the kid?" Bulma, who was wearing a red strapless shirt and khaki pants with a white lab coat over, asked looking at Gohan.

"Did you start baby sitting?" Krillen, in his gi that looked just like Goku's, joked.

"No," she laughed setting Gohan down, "He's mine."

"Say what!" they all yelled.

"Yours as in _yours_!" Roshi, in his usual button up shirt and shorts, sputtered.

"Yeah, whats wrong with that? Say hi squirt."

"H-hello," Ghoan said politely but very shyly.

"Uh, hello," they all greeted back, still in shock.

"His name's Son Gohan," Goku explained smiling brightly at hr son.

"Son Gohan, your late grandfather's name?!" Roshi exclaimed.

"Yup," she replied, popping the p.

"B-but we had no idea-. I-I mean… Son Goku… with a _child_." Roshi stuttered, not able to imagine his childish student producing a child.

"G-gohan sweety, how old are you?" bulma asked bending down so that they were eye to eye.

"This many," he answered nervously, holding up four fingers.

"Even at four he's awfully polite," Bulma said patting his head a little.

"Yeah well since I've been living with Chichi she been teaching 'im and all," Goku shrugged, but smiled warmly at Gohan.

Bulma was looking him over a little more, studying the features he shared with his mother when she noticed a little furry appendage.

"A-a tail," she stuttered a little in shock.

"Yeah, same as I used to have!" Goku laughed.

"Um-, he's never sort of done anything… odd has he?" she asked while Krillen nodded his head in agreement.

"Odd?" Goku questioned.

"Does he ever… change… during a full moon?" Roshi added.

"Full moon? Nah, we go to bed pretty early at our place. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, never mind," Roshi shook his head vigorously.

"So who's the dad?" Krillen asked, laughing a little awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"I don't really know, don't really remember that night," she shrugged, " don't know why though."

The three gave each other a glance, eyes wide, before Bulma tried to change the subject yet again

"So… is he uh… strong like you?"

"Well, I know he has it in him, but Chichi has a fit if I try to train him," she huffed.

"She does, what a waste," Krillen said, knowing that if he was as strong as his mom he would be an amazing fighter.

"I'll say. It's all studying with her, says the worlds peaceful these days, that there's no need to learn martial arts," she shook her head.

"Heh, so daddy's little girl became super mom now, what about you?" Roshi asked.

"Says I'll be a bad influence if I raise him by myself." She answered making Roshi laugh a little more.

"Hey, I just noticed… is that a dragon ball on Gohan's hat?" Bulma asked looking at the small orange ball.

"Yup, the four star ball, it's all I got left of grandpa so I found it and put it on there." She patted the ball, "Also found the three and six star, they're at my place."

"Dragon balls huh… man those bring back memories," Bulma mused.

Goku was about to answer when she felt something, instantly she turned and growled in the direction where she felt a dangerously large ki.

"What, Goku what is it?"

"Something's coming… something strong," she growled.

"What… I don't see anything," Krillen said looking up.

"Better not be Yamcha," Bulma muttered.

"No… it's stronger. Much stronger… but what is it?" she growled.

"There!" she yelled as a person, flying in the sky, came closer and closer.

Bulma and Krillen yelled out in surprise as a man landed roughly on the ground in front of them.

He was tall, much taller than Goku, and he had wild black hair that went down to his knees and was wearing strange armor with a weird machine covering his left eye.

He stared at Goku for a few seconds before smirking, "My, my all grown up now are we, still I know you any where," he laughed a chilling laugh," Karat."

**Revising it a bit though I don't think it's much different from last time. Still I hope you like it.**


	2. Raditz

_Last chapter:_

_He stared at Goku for a few seconds before smirking, "My, my all grown up now are we, still I know you any where," he laughed a chilling laugh," Karat."_

"G-goku, do you know him?" Krillen asked, staring at the large man in wonder.

"N-no," she said quietly but she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her she was wrong.

"What do you mean 'no', it may have been years but you should still be able to recognize your own brother," he huffed before looking around, "and why have you not destroyed this mud ball of a planet yet?"

"What do you mean brother?" Goku asked, then she noticed the fluffy appendage poking out from behind him. "A tail," she whispered but it was covered by Bulma, who screeched "Destroy the planet!" surprised he would even suggest her friend would do such a thing.

"You know brother the other child born by your mother and father," he explained slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"I know what bother means!" she snapped, "but I don't have a brother!"

"Who told you that?"

"I just assumed seeing as I was raised by someone who was in no way related to me," she shrugged.

"Why are you being so calm by this?!" Bulma shrieked, "he just said you we're supposed to destroy earth!"

"Oh right, what's that about anyway?" Goku asked turning back to her supposed brother.

"You mean you forgot?" he asked frowning, "tell me have you ever hit your head, as a child maybe?"

"When she was young Gohan, the man who raised her, said he found a little girl with the strength of twenty men who was a true monster until she bumped her head in a small accident," Roshi explained, trying to seem unaffected by the much stronger, larger man in front of him, but his shaking knees gave him away.

"Damn it Karat!" he yelled, obviously upset by the news.

"Look," Krillen began walking up to the man, "I don't know who you are but-"

He was cut off by the man angrily flinging him out of the way with his tail, throwing him at the house, surprising everyone.

"Krillen!" they yelled as Roshi and Bulma went to help him.

"I can't believe you allowed yourself to lose your memories and even went as low as to live as one of these insects!" He yelled out in anger surprising Goku but irritating Bulma.

"Look you, who ever you are-!" she started but was interrupted by him, thankfully not done by throwing her at a wall as well.

"My name is Raditz earthling and it's in your best interst to remember that unless you want to end up far worse then your tiny friend over there," he growled.

"Now hold up 'Raditz', it's one thing coming here and telling me I'm your sister and I supposed to destroy the planet but don't go hurting and threatening my friends!" Goku yelled, glaring at her 'brother'.

"Friends with these pathetic things, you must be kidding Karat," he said laughing, "as if a saiyan would stoop as low as to befriend insects like these!"

"A what?" Goku asked not knowing if it was an insult or not.

"That's right you don't remember, well allow me to jog your memory. Saiyans are a powerful race, a single saiyan can destroy a whole planet in less than a day," he began, "We are what you would call planet brokers, we dominate planets and sell them to the highest bidder, that's how thing went on our planet."  
"Then how did Goku end up here?" Roshi asked just as Goku said, "Went, why past tense?"

"We sent plenty of our weak newborns to weak planets so that they could get stronger as they destroyed them. Karat was the last one sent before our planet, planet Vegeta, was destroyed," he explained answering both questions.

"That's terrible, why would you do something like that to innocent children!?" Bulma screamed at him.

"Enough, I have had enough of this! Karat I came here to get you to joinu are you going to go with me peacefully or will I have to do this by force?"

"You mean go with you and help you destroy earth and other planets like it?" he nodded, "Forget I refuse to do something as terrible as that."

"By force it is then," he sneered and looked around, wondering who he should take to convince her, when he noticed Gohan, who had been hiding behind Bulma the whole time, or specifically his tail.

"This boy, he has a tail," Raditz said quickly grabbing Gohan before Goku could stop him, "have you let a pathetic earthling defile you dear sister, maybe I should give him a visit?"

"Leave Gohan out of this!" Goku yelled reaching for her son.

"I don't think so," he smirked and kicked her to the ground easily, "I think I'll hold onto him, unless you can kill a hundred earthlings by this time tomorrow _and_ join us, you will never see him again, do you understand?"

Goku couldn't speak, he knocked out more than just her breath with that hit but he took her silence as a yes anyway.

"Good, I suppose I will see you tomorrow then," he laughed a chilling laugh as he flew away with Gohan in his arms, who was screaming and crying for his mom.

_**To be continued…**_

*****Author's note*****

**Hi, yeah I know this isn't very long and it's been a long time since I posted but I hope you like it anyway.**

**The story is going to follow DBZ's story line for a while but it will break away a little later, some parts small some big.**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll post again soon, bye.**


	3. Enter Piccolo, the fight begins

"Damn it!" Goku screamed at the top of her lungs from where she sat in front of Roshi's house.

"Goku?" Bulma looked at her long time friend not knowing what to do.

"What the hell is wrong with him, using a kid like that!?" Krillen yelled.

"Goku," Roshi looked at his old student who sat in deep thought in front of them, as if her outburst never happened, "You're not thinking of doing what her said, are you?"

That snapped her out of her musings as she looked up at him in shock.

"Of course not, I can't kill a hundred people! But..."

"But what? What is it Goku," Krillen asked her, as she ran a hand through her messy black locks, contemplating whether or not she should tell them.

"He's not the only one, the only saiyan I mean."

"What, how do you know?! How many are there?"

"There's two more, and... They're stronger than him, by a lot."

"Stronger?!" Bulma screamed.

"But how do you know this Goku?" Krillen asked as he tried to stay calm. It was weird, seeing the hyper care free girl look so serious. It's like she wasn't even Goku.

"That doesn't matter!" She yelled at him, before growling and practically tearing her hair out as she thought over the situation.  
"I need to get Gohan back," she finally decided, as she stood and called nimbus.

"What do you plan on doing? He's too strong," Roshi said, trying to talk her out of it as she climbed on top of the golden cloud.

"What does it matter if he's strong, that's my son I have to get him back!" She yelled.

"Besides, we have to get rid of him now, before the other two come."

"But Goku, your in no condition to fight. Anyway, we don't even know where he is, what if he decides to leave earth?" Krillen asked, hoping it would change her mind.

She thought for a moment before turning to Bulma, "The dragon ball radar, do you still have it?"

"What, oh right Gohan's hat has a dragon ball! Um, I have it right here," she said, pulling it out from her coat pocket.

Goku jumped down and grabbed it. Holding out for the others to see as well, she pointed at a fast moving dot on the round screen, "There he is."

"So he's planning to stay on earth," Roshi muttered as the dot stopped.

"So I guess we actually do have a chance," Krillen said, chuckling weakly.

"You haven't a chance," a deep voice behind them said, causing Bulma to jump.

"Piccolo!?" They screamed, backing away (or in Bulma's case crawling away).

"How do you know?" Goku asked, standing her ground.

"We have... met, and I know you three haven't a hope of beating him. If anything you should place your hopes on me or not at all."

"W-what do you mean?" Krillen stuttered.

"I know your fighting well, you have no chance of fighting him at your level," he said, looking right at Goku, "By our selves none of us stand a chance of beating him, but working together might work."

"You're saying we should team up to beat him and get my son back," Goku said slowly, "but you haven't said what's in it for you."

"I bear you no love and whether your son lives or dies is a matter beneath my notice but I have plans for this earth and I will allow no one to get in my way. Once we together rid ourselves a of that saiyan, I will turn my powers against you and then earth will be mine."

"I expect no less, and you're very much welcome to try. I'll play along until my boy's safe, but after that all bets are off."

"So be it."

"Bulma, give me the radar," she called, jumping back on top of nimbus.

"Do you think you can keep up with my cloud?" She asked looking back at Piccolo.

"Enough messing around, I'm more than fast enough to keep up with your toy. Now lets go."

Krillen and the others watched as the flew farther away.

"I don't know whether we should be happy or scared," he muttered, the others shaking their heads as well.

_**~*~*~*~* squiggly*~*squiggly* ~*~*~*~**_

"Waaaaa!" Gohan cried as he and Raditz stood in the crater where his pod laid.

"Stop bawling child, you have saiyan blood running through your veins, so act like one!" Raditz yelled at him, more than annoyed by his crying. Finally with a growl he grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt and threw him into the pod.

"You'll stay in here," he yelled at the still crying boy before he slammed the door to the pod shut.

"Now, the needs of this body must be me," he muttered climbing out of the crater before his scouter began beeping.

"Strange, an alert, what is it?" he wondered as he turned it on before a startling sight met his eyes, "What, a power of 710?! And its close but who-?" he cut off when he noticed it was coming form inside the pod.

"The boy, that impossible," he growled and began to hit it, as if that alone would fix it, "Now isn't the time for a malfunction."

_**Back with Goku and Piccolo**_

"We're almost there!" Goku called to Piccolo as she studied the radar, "We should start going lower."

"It would make no difference, he has a device that detects a persons power level and position," He called back.

"You mean he already knows we're coming?" he nodded, "Well I guess we'll just have to hit him head on."

_**To be continued…**_

**Hey there!**

**I know I haven't been updating much especially not 'Our savior' but I've been finding it harder to find time to write with it being the end or the school year and all.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon. **


End file.
